Tokyo In Danger
by golden-namikaze
Summary: A Ghoul that inherits great power is reincarnated by a group named Yurei. Their intent is to become insanely powerful and create a society where being a Ghoul the norm and Human a monster. Many Ghouls disagree with their intentions and the Doves must stop at nothing to end this group. The two must work together to bring Yurei down. Will two enemies eat the same bread?
One night in the Thirteenth Ward of Tokyo, atop a building that towered over all of the others, stood a mysterious man holding a sleeping newborn by its leg. He felt a smooth, yet chilling breeze run across his face and could hear far down in the distance the traffic of busy vehicles. Occasional airplanes and helicopters swept across the city taking passengers elsewhere, or to Tokyo. It was just any other night in the city, except for this man. Well, that's how he had appeared.

The man was an S~ class ghoul that went by the name of Shirokami Nasiko. Many Special Class Investigators knew of his power, but none could come to think of any weaknesses in him that could be used to defeat him. He was certainly cunning and always used little to no power when it came to fighting. As terrifying as he was, he didn't like getting in others' businesses. If any humans came towards him, he wouldn't attack them, neither would he attack any ghouls coming into his territory.

After a few minutes, the baby awoke to be crying. As calm as he was, deep inside he loved to hear the screaming of children and women. Terrified expressions from human's faces always pleased him. He loved to rip humans apart like paper and swallow them whole. This was not what he was going to be doing tonight, however. An important job and fate was in his hands and at midnight, it would begin. Shiro noticed the baby was bringing attention from shocked pedestrians. They called out to the man to bring the baby down, to stop whatever he was planning. Soon, police sirens could be heard nearing the area. Shiro was amazed at how fast the police could respond to this. Then again, the Thirteenth definitely was a place where high rates of ghoul activity was. The police arrived in sheer minutes and were getting any onlookers nearby to clear out and get at least a 100m distance between this site and them. They quickly put up barriers which would alert any pedestrians to back off. The police were quick in doing all of this and were soon ready for combat. They pointed all types of guns towards Shiro's direction. He did not react. Instead, he was looking for somebody. A strong looking man who also looked like he was extremely intelligent but also had good looks as well. He saw this mostly in the police. Many officers were charging into the building to get to the top and stop him. Quite soon, bullets were being fired at his head. Shiro couldn't help but chuckle. Didn't these officers know he was a ghoul? Didn't they know that mere bullets could not penetrate a ghoul's body? **Fools**. At least they were "smart" enough to brave against a ghoul.

Soon enough, Investigators were hopping out of a black, bus-like van. They looked up and could quickly tell who Shiro was since he didn't have his mask on his face. Shiro still stared down at them. Still searching for a target. He had seen each and every man, yet the man he was looking for just couldn't be seen. One of the Investigators gestured towards the black van for somebody to come out. Shiro watched closely. A man who met the ghoul's criteria walked out of the van and looked at the ghoul. He was definitely an Investigator at Special Class. The Investigator had fair brown hair and a young man's face. The body could be a bit bigger but it was definitely not skinny enough for a woman not to want. He appeared to be unarmed making this easier than stealing candy from a baby. Shiro chuckled a little bit since he was holding a baby in his hand. Waiting until the Investigator let his guard down, he had already turned his back to the building leaving him exposed for an easy steal. However, Shiro was no fool. This was an Investigator of Special Class. He knows what his plan is. He was trying to lure him down and if Shiro did come down, he would pull out a knife shaped quinque at the last second and stab it into his body. CCG definitely didn't train a bunch of buckos and called them special. These were determined professionals that would stop at nothing to stop all ghouls in their path.

" _Alright stop there, play time's over_!" a voice called from Shiro's left after the sound of a door getting blasted from it's hinges and hitting the ground. Shiro looked in the direction of the voice. There was a squad of 10 men in full armor, guarded with metal shields and standing in the shelter of the small room that surrounded the entrance onto the top of the building. They were all armed with what Shiro could now clearly see were Ghoulers. Guns that took the form of a normal gun, which was a way to trick ghouls into thinking they were normal guns that wouldn't be able to damage a ghoul which would make them put their guard down and the officers would be able to shoot the ghoul with ease. As good as a trick it was, they wouldn't dare shoot whilst a screaming baby was being held firmly in a ghoul's hand.

Shiro was still paying attention to the Special Investigator. Now the Investigator would know that Shiro was distracted by the soldiers up the top and his guard would definitely be down. This was the moment. Shiro threw the baby far into the air over the heads of the policemen and Investigators. He jumped off the building falling backwards in a way that seemed that he was shot down by the officers in the building. A crowd, that were told by the officers to stay a 100m distance looked in horror. All of the officers' eyes were fixed on the falling baby. Men were forming formations, preparing to catch the falling baby. Shiro's plan worked. He fell 50 meters down the building before spiraling around to face towards the Special Class Investigator. Of course, the Investigator was not ready for what was about to happen. Shiro made himself even faster and fell straight towards the Investigator's position. He came flying at him with a clenched fist and finally reaching the Investigator, gave him a cold, hard punch that was sure enough to knock him out for a good while. It was not over yet, he swfitly grabbed the Investigator by his hair and swung him around to knock out any of the other officers and Investigators in the few meters distance. They were all blown down to the ground, except for one standing next to the black van. Shiro jumped onto him and leaped off the van onto where the baby was falling. He grabbed the infant by the arm and flew away, leaping off buildings.

The men and crowd were amazed. The officers immediately grabbed their weapons and fired a barrage of bullets at him. It was no use, he was far too speedy for them. Patrolling cars caught sight of the ghoul escaping and they quickly chased after him. Sure enough, helicopters were also patrolling as well and he now had to deal with them. Tons of bullets were being fired at him now, he knew he wouldn't escape unless he was able to get a few vehicles off his back. He released the horrified infant into the air once again into the direction of one of the helicopters, forcing them to stop or else they would hit the baby. Shiro took this time to quickly search the Investigator's pockets for a weapon of some sort. He grabbed a ghouler and fired at the helicopters. Some drivers were able to maneuver around the bullets but many weren't so quick and engines were blowing into smithereens. He looped around again under the helicopters and jumped up to catch the baby. He flew around the corner of a building into a back street where he ran as fast lightning through and around the streets. Shiro should have lost the police by now which was true. He sprung back up into the air and away into the night. Mission complete. All Shiro needed to do now was meet up with the other members of the Yurei and begin the ceremony.


End file.
